What is Love?
by LittleFruit
Summary: What would happen when Mikaze Ai brought an amnesia girl to his apartment? He noticed a sound inside his chest, the call of emptiness he felt. He found out that he wants her, and that's it. Oneshot. AixOC.


Uta no Prince Sama  
Oneshot fic

Mikaze Ai みかぜ あい

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own both Mikaze Ai or Uta no Prince Sama.

* * *

 _Searching for the left hand side of my chest_

 _._

 _._

In order to find the same _'something'_ as you

.

But I find nothing

.

.

 _Where will I find it_

.

 _ **My sound…?**_

Mikaze Ai walked through the busy streets with his hands in the pockets of his hoody. He was wearing a purple hoody and black trousers, along with black shoes. It was a cold windy night and people were barely seen strolling down the streets. The wind blew strongly but it was nothing compared to what he was feeling inside. His cyan-colored eyes stayed focused on the pavement as he walked.

The earphones were on his ears. He was listening to his own song that reflected the longing deep inside his heart. He may never tell anyone about this, for he was a type of person who solved his problems himself without causing worry to others. He would unconsciously analyze his problems himself by observing other people's interactions to counteract.

It would be better, he thought, than discussing it with the members of the Quartet Night. They wouldn't understand; the tightness in his chest was getting unbearable by each passing moment. He tried and searched desperately, but he didn't find it, no matter where he looked. Just what exactly was he missing?

He felt emptiness beyond compare inside.

He raised a hand and put it on his chest. How long would it take until he found that missing piece? Would it be soon? Would he _ever_ find it? What if this emptiness couldn't be cured for eternity? He couldn't find a definite answer for the questions in his mind.

He lifted his gaze from the pavement to the streets in front of him. Without realizing it, he was now standing in front of a park. The park was simple; it was filled with medium-sized trees, bushes, and benches. There was also a pair of swings. His steps came to a stop when he realized there was a person sitting on the bench.

His eyes widened a little, mesmerized by the sight in front of him.

There on the bench sat a petite-looking girl with violet eyes and pink hair. Her hair was soft pink, but by the end of it the color went darker downwards; making her hair looked like color gradation. She was wearing a thin dress that looked like a nightgown, its color was sky blue and there were laces on it as a design.

However, he concluded, that the part of her that drew him to her the most was the expression on her face. She was staring at the sky calmly, her violet eyes blank. She looked so empty sitting on the bench alone like that. He scanned her petite body. Now that he thought about it, she also looked fragile and too thin.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds. Why did he care? He didn't know her.

One of his feet made a move to turn, but he stopped. He turned his head and looked at her again. She was painted as a memory under his blank gaze. What was this feeling? For the first time, he felt like there was some kind of magnet pulling his body towards her. He felt drawn to her form; the look in her face. Could it be because she made the same expression as him?

Yes, that must be it.

The loneliness; the emptiness he felt was mirrored inside those violet eyes.

He blinked when he saw her form move. He stared at her. She pushed both of her hands on her sides and stood up. Her hair swayed softly and strands of pink touched her face as the wind blew. She was like a porcelain doll; her face was small and pretty and her hair looked soft as they swayed. Then, he saw something he wasn't expecting.

She was falling.

The wind kept blowing and she embraced it with her eyes fluttered close. Her body lost its composure and she started falling towards ground. Without realizing it, his body moved towards her direction as fast as he could, hoping to catch her in time. Fortunately, the distance between them wasn't far, so he was already by her side before she fell onto the hard pavement of the park.

His body crushed slightly with her form as his arms wrapped themselves around her slim waist. Her head and upper front of her body fell onto his chest and onto the warm comforts of his hoody. He blinked. This was the first closest contact he had with a girl, and moreover, he didn't know what urged him to catch her fall.

He stared at her with a concern filling his cyan eyes. Was she sick, perhaps? He raised one hand and brushed the bangs on her forehead to check her temperature. His eyes widened slightly. She was burning hot. Her skin felt warm against his cold hand. Feeling her slipping through his arms, he lifted her off the ground and carried her bridal style for her comfort's sake. He was right about her being too thin. She was very light.

Now, he didn't know what he should do. He stayed still, thinking over his actions. Now that he had saved her, what should he do next? He thought about bringing her unconscious form to her house, but he didn't know where she currently resided. Besides, there was a new feeling inside his chest. He wouldn't, _couldn't_ let her go. His arms that were currently holding onto her petite form tightened slightly.

He stared at her face. Her chest was rising up and down regularly; her face was peaceful as she breathed in and out soundlessly. She had a fever. He didn't know why, but he felt attracted to her very being. She was pretty, yes, but he had seen many pretty girls before. However, what he felt right now almost made him lost his composure. He felt right holding her in his arms, knowing he'd take care of her well himself.

He turned and started walking as the wind blew stronger and stronger, but he didn't falter the slightest bit. He stared at the road carefully, watching the sleeping girl in his arms. He decided to bring her to his apartment. He had to thank his luck. He was supposed to room in with the members of Quartet Night, but he insisted that he'd like a living place on his own for now.

They agreed, but only for awhile. They'd thought that living together would make their bond deeper, and in the process, making their performance as group idols better. They needed the push as a teammate, after all. The members of Quartet Night had somehow a distant relationship, but their performances were flawless. They'd work as a group anytime without having any problems.

He shook his thoughts off. For now, he had a handful of situation. He stared at her face again. His cyan-colored eyes glittered; a touch of emotions filling them.

' _Could she be the part of emptiness that I seek?'_

* * *

When he reached inside his apartment, he closed the door behind him with one kick of his feet and walked towards his bed. He put his leg on it and pushed the bed cover away, then leaned into the bed to put her on the bed in a gentle manner. He carefully put her body on it, then her head on the comforts of his soft pillow. He pulled the cover on her form, protecting her from the cold air of the room.

When he's done, he looked around his room. His apartment was average, but it was still a high-class one nevertheless. The bed was a little too big for a single bed, but it wasn't a double bed. It was located near the door. The room was cold because of the non-stop air conditioning. There were a table and chair, along with instruments and paper chords for his career.

In other words, his apartment was comfortable and cozy. He sorted the location of his things himself. He liked to keep everything tidy and clean. The apartment gave him too much space, but he still liked it. After all, they wouldn't let him live inside a junk of apartment. He was still the famous idol, Mikaze Ai.

His computer was put across the bed. Amongst all things, he liked his computer best. He liked to analyze things and put the results and his thoughts inside a diary he put on the computer he programmed himself. He felt calm when he was writing and thought of the solutions of the problems he had.

He turned to look down at her face. He sat on the bed next to her and touched her forehead again. She was still burning, but now even worse. He frowned. He stood up and walked towards the bathroom. He may look like this, but he still knew how to treat someone sick.

When he came out, he was holding a bowl with cold water and a napkin inside. He put it on the bedside table and took the napkin. He folded and put it on her burning forehead carefully. He saw her eyebrow furrowed slightly and her face turned into an uncomfortable expression. It seemed to him that she was having a nightmare.

He looked away from her face. He had this indescribable feeling in his chest again. He gripped the front of his chest. Was this pain he was feeling? He breathed heavily, then stood up. He didn't have time for this. He had to prepare food and medicine for her. Everything else could wait.

' _Porridge would be the most logical thing to have when you're sick.'_

He walked into the kitchen and started cooking. He had some ingredients in his fridge and it was enough. He had to thank Reiji for stocking up his fridge.

* * *

When he came back from the kitchen, he blinked when he saw her staring at the balcony of his room. The violet eyes that attracted him were empty and lifeless. She was still lying on her back, unmoving. He walked closer towards the bed, his steps clear to make his presence known to her.

Her gaze moved onto his walking form. Her eyes widened. She stared at him for awhile. His face looked calm as he walked towards her direction, a tray of bowl and a glass of water on it. He had cyan colored hair and matching eyes. He was wearing casual clothes; a purple hoody and black trousers. She said nothing, keeping silent.

She lifted her hand and removed the cold napkin on her forehead. Then, she made a move to leave the bed. When her feet touched the carpeted floor of his apartment, her body froze as it was surprised by the sudden move. This triggered him to panic. He put the tray of food on the table beside the bed and pushed her gently to lie on the bed again.

"What are you doing? You need to rest."

She stared at him, her face showing curiosity at the sound of his voice. She complied though as his warm hands pushed gently on her shoulders. He put the cover onto her petite form again. Now that she woke up, there was the next problem. She might fangirl over him or something, knowing the identity of her savior. When he looked at her, he hoped that she wasn't some average fangirl that he just saved.

He sighed mentally. What was he thinking? It was impossible for her _not_ to recognize him. He was known all over Japan and the world. But then, his hope rose when she opened her mouth to speak.

She said in a low voice, "Who are you?"

He blinked at her. Was she serious?

"You don't know me?" She shook her head.

She stared at him hopefully. "No. Do I know you?"

He stared at her, surprised. Now this was something he didn't predict could happen anytime soon. He sat on the bed next to her and she didn't seem to be flustered by his sudden move, unlike the other girls. This was new to him.

However, there was something off about her. The way she spoke, the way she looked at him with those blank eyes filled with a glitter of hope. He quickly put things into place. He liked to analyze people and observe them, _so there was a slight possibility that she had an_ —

"What's your name?"

She seemed surprised by his sudden question. Her eyes widened for a slight second, then she lowered her gaze sadly. She whispered softly, but he still heard her voice:

"I don't know."

— _amnesia._

He said nothing at her answer. He had expected it, yet he was slightly surprised as well. He couldn't believe that he'd just save her, someone who knew nothing about herself. He couldn't believe that he'd just save her whole life.

"Do you remember anything?"

She shook her head.

"…No. I remember waking up at the cold park, but that's it." She glanced at him. "Did you bring me here?"

He nodded at her. She had suffered amnesia to its fullest. She didn't even remember her name, much less anything else. However, that didn't change his impression of her and the attractiveness he had on her. He was calm throughout the whole situation. He analyzed her expression.

"Then, you don't remember where you live?"

She shook her head again.

He thought for a moment. The way it was right now, he couldn't let anything happen to her. His instincts were screaming at him not to let her go, no matter what. And he always followed his heart. It was his own salvation to the problems he had.

So no matter what, he'd be by her side.

"Kanoko."

She blinked, confusion filling her sparkling eyes.

"That will be your new name."

Her eyes widened at his words and action. Did he just give her a new name? But why would he?

"You're going to live with me from now on, seeing as you don't remember anything." He hoped she wasn't going to remember anytime soon in the future. He brushed off his own selfish thoughts. This was getting out of hand.

"My name's Mikaze Ai. Call me whatever you wish."

He saw her grip the bed cover with her small fingers. She hid her face under the cover and said in a low but clear voice,

"…Thank you."

He smiled at her.

"Eat first. We'll discuss this more later."

She said nothing, but nodded and smiled. She felt warm and fuzzy being at his side, and the fact that she'd found a new home gave her a feeling of hope. Her thoughts were filled with these two words over and over again, chanting his name as if to cast a spell,

 _Mikaze Ai._

* * *

When he was done feeding her the porridge and gave her the medicine, she felt asleep right after. Two hours later, she woke up as a different person. Her eyes were violet, dancing full of swirling emotions inside them. Her face was less pale, her skin glowing. A soft smile was on her face as she stared at him with a brilliant expression on her face.

His heart froze at the sight.

"Are you feeling better?" She nodded.

"Yeah. Thank you."

Now, they were both sitting comfortably on the sofa in the middle of his apartment. In front of them was a TV playing an action movie, but neither of them paid attention to it. Kanoko now wore a cyan-colored hoody and shorts, courtesy of Ai. He had borrowed her his clothes, seeing as she had nothing else to change. She sat on the sofa, legs folded, and she hugged her knees. He sat beside her, their proximity close, his feet touching the carpet floor.

He couldn't help but thought something indecent at the sight of her wearing his clothes. He shook his head mentally.

She turned to face him and said, "So, how's this supposed to work?"

He glanced at her. He had suggested that they learn about each other as much as they could, seeing as they were going to live together from now on. If he'd found anything about her, it was that they both had one common in personality: calmness. She was a cute and clever little kitten too, he figured. She caught on things fast and the way she talk and act was just simply cute.

He couldn't remember the last time he called a girl _cute_ , really.

"We ask questions."

One of her eyebrow raised and she turned her head away from him, staring at the TV.

"Then you can start first."

He stayed still, thinking. He stared at the boring movie on his TV, noticing there's nothing else to do. He turned his head to the side in a relaxed manner,

"How old are you?" he said.

She turned to face him.

"15, I guess. What about you?"

"I'm 16."

He saw her smile cheerfully at him and said, "Then, I should call you Mikaze-senpai." He chuckled slightly.

She put her arms on her folded knees and leaned on it, putting the side of her head on her arms as she faced him.

"Mikaze-senpai, do you live by yourself?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Are you going to school?"

He almost froze. He knew where the talk was heading. He shook his head.

"No, I have a job."

"What kind of job?"

He sighed. She was going to find out sooner or later anyway, so telling her now would make no difference. Even though he'd hope they could stay as normal people for a little longer.

"An idol."

She blinked. "Idol? That's really interesting."

He was surprised at her answer. Interesting? Not awesome, cool, amazing, but _interesting_? He couldn't help but smile slightly. This girl was something. Amnesia or not, she had the character. He liked her more already.

"What's your hobby?" he asked.

"Eh, hobby?" She thought for a moment, then said, "I guess I like listening to the music and eating."

"Eating?"

"Yeah. I like sweet things."

Now they had a difference. An opposite one, in fact.

"What about you, Mikaze-senpai?"

"I like playing the computer and musical instruments." He paused. "I don't like to eat, but they're necessary."

She stared, then laughed.

"Mikaze-senpai, you're a weird person."

He blinked at her sudden action. Her laugh was like a melody to his ears, and he liked it. He decided he liked her laugh and seeing her happy expressions made him happy himself.

 _When you smile, I smile too_

 _._

 _The days when you cry, I cry too_

 _._

 _._

 _From this broad universe and in this large galaxy_

.

 _There's only this one star where_

.

 _Meeting and travelling with you at the same time is a miracle_

.

.

I noticed a sound in my chest

.

 _What is this?_

* * *

A few hours later, Ai had suggested that she took a bath. She had offered him to take a bath before her, but he insisted. So she had no chance to say no. She took a bath for about fifteen minutes and came out the bathroom after, using a white robe that belongs to Ai. Her hair was dripping wet, the color pink turned darker than before. She was using a towel to dry her hair off, but a hand stopped her.

"Go sit on the sofa. I'll dry your hair."

She stared at him at first, but then nodded. He took the towel from her hair and put them somewhere. Then, they both walked towards the sofa. She sat on it while he stood behind her, hairdryer in his hand. He turned the hairdryer on and began drying her hair. She lowered her gaze a little bit and put her hands together, a little bit flustered.

She couldn't help but feel the touch of his fingers on her soft hair, and sometimes at the nape of her head. He would brush her strands of pink hair with his gentle fingers, drying her hair off with care and comfort. He noticed that not only her hair looked soft and silky, but they really were pleasant to touch.

A few minutes later, her hair was dry enough and he turned off the hairdryer.

"It's done. I'm going to take a bath."

She turned her head to look at him, and nodded.

He grabbed a towel and put it on his shoulder. He walked towards the bathroom. As he opened the bathroom door, he turned and said, "Do whatever you like, Kano. This is now your home, as well."

Her eyes widened at his words. He didn't wait for her answer and stepped in the bathroom.

She could only stare at the bathroom door where his presence were a few seconds ago. She was still flustered because she could feel everything when he dried off her hair with his gentle fingers. She didn't know why her heartbeat grew so fast that it made her a little uncomfortable. And the fact that Mikaze-senpai just said that this was her home made her heart filled with warmth she could never describe with words.

Her cheeks turned a shade of pink and she lowered her gaze.

 _What was I thinking?_

 _ **The hands on the clock show time has passed**_

 _._

 _._

 _I became a little jealous_

 _._

 _I hope the not so distant future is beautiful_

.

.

 _Like the one you dream of_

* * *

"Kanoko."

She turned her eyes from the TV and to the sound of his voice, which were behind her. He was standing behind her sofa, leaning in slightly to stare at her nonchalantly. She flustered a little bit under his intense gaze and said, "Yes?"

"What do you want to eat for dinner?"

She turned her gaze away from his, and thought for a moment. He had made her food just now, so shouldn't she return his kindness? She wanted to do something for him.

She said, "I can cook for dinner, Mikaze-senpai."

He stared at her, not expecting her remark. She really had the personality. He smiled and ruffled her hair softly, then said, "Don't worry about it. Now, what'd you like?"

She smiled at his comforting act. He could read her like an open book. He noticed immediately when she'd thought about being a bother to him. She replied, "Chicken wings would be nice."

He nodded and thought for a moment. "I don't think there's chicken in the fridge, so I'll buy some."

She put her legs down from the sofa and leaned in a bit, "I could go, if you'd like."

He ruffled her hair again. She closed her eyes comfortably. His hand was warm.

"I said not to worry about it, didn't I? Rest again for awhile. I'm going to the grocery store, it won't take long."

He turned and took some things from his room, then put on his shoes. He grabbed the door handle and turned to say to her, "Don't open the door to anyone and don't talk to any stranger, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay. Be careful, Mikaze-senpai."

He nodded back. "Take care."

He shut the door behind him and locked it from outside. Not that she was going anywhere, so she didn't complain. She watched the variety show on TV comfortably. She was a hugging a medium pillow between her legs. She closed her eyes pleasantly. His voice still rang in her head. He was her most precious person as for now. He had saved her with his kindness and warmth. For now, she didn't need anything or anyone else. He'd be the one she'd seek eternally in her heart.

 _It wouldn't fade even_ after hundreds of years

 _._

 _No matter who sings this melody_

 _._

 _._

 _This is the era that we live in_

.

 _That proves, we will leave it_ here

 _._

 _And continue facing upwards_

Twenty minutes later, she could almost fall asleep if not for the fact that the telephone was ringing. Her eyes fluttered open as she lifted her head from the pillow she was currently holding. She turned to her left and stared at the phone right on the table beside the TV. What was she going to do? Answer it? Would it be alright?

She stood up from the sofa and walked towards the phone. Hesitating, she picked it up.

"Hello?" She said with an unsure voice.

" _Mikaze-senpai! Ah, hey, who's this?"_

Mikaze's voice rang in her mind. _Don't talk to any stranger, okay?_ Her thoughts were brushed off as she heard a lot of people from the other line of the phone.

"Who is this?"

" _We're Mikaze-senpai's juniors! Uh, why are you inside his house? Guys, there's a girl inside his house!"_

She stared at the door. There was a noise outside the door, though she wasn't sure what it was. She turned her attention back to the phone. So they were his juniors, his friends? She thought for a quick answer,

"Mikaze-senpai is out to buy some groceries, so you can call back later."

" _Are you his girlfriend?"_

"Huh?" She blinked. "No."

" _But Mikaze-senpai never brings a girl home... Ah well, it's okay. We have a spare key, don't we, Reiji-senpai?"_

Spare key? What were they talking about? Her head turned to the door when she heard a clicking sound. Her eyes widened. Could it be that they were the one causing noise outside? Her fear was confirmed as the door handle moved and the door slipped open. She put the phone down.

A bunch of boys came into the room and she couldn't help but feel slight fear. Who were they? Were they good or bad people? What should she do? Mikaze-senpai would be mad if he found out someone came in without his knowledge, wouldn't he? She took a few steps back unconsciously.

A red head guy said with a voice she figured was the same from the other line of the phone, "Ah, there's the girl!"

All heads turned to look at her, and she couldn't help but back away in fear. The shortest one of them took a few steps forward and said, "Are you Mikaze-senpai's girlfriend? Heh… you're cute."

A man with messy blue hair stared at her intently behind the former short one, "You're right. She's pretty. A little bit prettier than Nanami."

Another one came closer and another one, along with another one. Her head was starting to feel dizzy. How come there was a bunch of them?

"Ai-Ai is getting a little naughty, isn't he? Bringing a cute girl to his apartment."

"She's really cute alright."

"Eh, I'm jealous. Since when does Mikaze-senpai know such a cute girl?"

"Where is he anyway?"

"What's your name, little rabbit?"

A man with long blonde hair asked her directly. She lowered her gaze and answered, "Kanoko."

He seemed to approve her name or some sort. "Hmm, it suits you."

"Kano-chan, huh? Nice to meet you!"

"Kanoko. That's an unique one."

"How did Mikaze-senpai get you as his girlfriend?"

"Kanoko-chan, does Ai-Ai treat you well?"

Those lines coming towards her at the same time made her head dizzier than before. Her vision almost blurred if not for the voice she recognize the most saved her from this hellhole.

"What are you guys doing here?"

She saw Mikaze-senpai stared at the boys lurking around his apartment. His presence was quickly noticed by her as she saw his cyan-colored hair. He was carrying a plastic of groceries. He put them on the table across the TV and glanced at her cornered form. She was backed away to the balcony window; fear and confusion clear in her eyes. Ai couldn't help but sigh. She must have been scared.

He quickly walked towards her petite form and lifted a hand in front of her, a gentle look in his eyes, "Are you alright?" She nodded several times. He sighed and turn towards the boys, his eyes glaring at them.

"What are you guys doing? You scared her."

They were all silent as they watched the interaction between Ai and the girl called Kanoko.

Ichinose Tokiya was the first one to reply, "Senpai, I didn't realize you already have a girlfriend."

Hijirikawa Masato said after him, "Yes. She's quite a girl."

Reiji laughed and winked his eye, "Ai-Ai has grown up! Spill everything, now!"

Ai sighed and closed his eyes. This was troublesome. He didn't expect everyone to come by without any notice. He barely knew much about Kanoko himself, so this situation made it more troublesome. He decided to explain in the simplest way possible.

"She's not my girlfriend. I took her with me because she has amnesia. From now on, she will be living with me."

All of them gasped.

"Mikaze-senpai…"

Ai raised one of his eyebrows at their reaction.

"You're going to live under the same roof with a girl?"

"Senpai, I didn't know you're into these things…"

"Ai-Ai, nice catch you got there."

"Mikaze-senpai, I'm so jealous!"

"Senpai, have you thought things through?"

His head was confused at those questions directed towards his direction. What was with these guys? Of course he'd be alright. And for the record, he had thought things through. He felt attracted to this girl unlike anything he felt before. His heart told him she was the missing piece.

The one he'd wish a beautiful future with, filled with joy and happiness.

It was her. There's no doubt about it anymore.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of everything."

"But, Mikaze-senpai, what are you going to do when the paparazzi asks about her identity? It's going to be a huge scandal."

He was silent. He knew the answer to that problem, but he wasn't going to say it out loud. Not right now. He turned around to face her, but his eyes widened when her eyes were fluttering close, losing consciousness. He caught her immediately and stared at her sleeping face.

The others were shocked, and worried about the girl. They closed in on Ai and Kano's forms and said,

"What's wrong?"

"Kanoko-chan!"

"What's happening to her?"

"Is she alright?"

Those questions were clearly answered by Ai, "She's alright. She just needs rest."

Ai knew this because she just had fever not too long ago. This sudden appearance of his friends would most likely push her over the edge. However, she'd be alright. He had a feeling she'd be.

They were silent. Not because they had nothing else to say, but they were surprised to see the change in those cyan-colored eyes that Ai had.

Those eyes that used to be empty, blank, and lifeless, now came to life.

* * *

 _The shape and appearance are similar_

 _._

 _._

 _Time passes as a blur_

 _._

 _It's as if we've been_ deceived

.

.

 _I'll leave it to the_ _music of my heart_

* * *

They were all watching the girl sleeping peacefully on Ai's bed. She had the most angelic face, and she was pretty beyond compare. She breathed in and out, her chest rising up and down in her sleep. Reiji turned his head towards Ai,

"Ai-Ai, don't tell me that you're going to marry her."

Soft gasps were heard throughout the room at Reiji's blunt words. They said in a low voice in order not to wake up the slumbering girl.

"Senpai, is that true?"

"Mikaze-senpai has really grown up!"

"Senpai is younger than us, and yet…"

"Senpai, say something!"

He closed his eyes. Reiji was troublesome. He could read him as easy as an open book. Not that he blamed him. Ai was incredibly happy with the presence of Kanoko that he couldn't suppress the emotions filling his eyes.

He opened his eyes and showed his cyan eyes that enchanted everyone who saw it with one look, "Yes. However, when she's old enough."

Everyone smiled happily at him. The way he said that one sentence with emotions glittering in those cyan eyes really made them excited. Who would have thought that Mikaze Ai was one romantic person?

Ai stared at her peaceful face. He had planned to make her his the moment he saw her at the park. Those eyes that trapped him inside the dimension of time and space wouldn't let him leave her forever. This was the best decision. With this, she'd be by his side for eternity.

This way, he'd feel complete in his existence.

He smiled to himself.

 _Mikaze Kanoko._

It had a nice ring to it.

 _If you're not in my arms, you will likely to escape_

 _._

 _._

 _But because it now resonates, I can now follow it._

 _._

 _it's beating fast, your hot palpitations_

 _._

 _._

 _I want to do that myself, **teach me how to live.**_

* * *

' _Happy Ever After'_ was written on the label of our future.

 **Believe it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Such a story, I want you to appreciate it more and more_

 _._

 _By conveying it to you with smiles_

 _._

 _To draw a future like ordinary lovers_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Kanoko was reading a book at the library, Ai accompanying her. The situation was so peaceful and quiet, and they liked it. They enjoyed the comforts of silence they both shared together. Because after all, not everything could be said by words. They were enjoying just being by each other's side.

Kanoko lifted her gaze from the book she was currently reading and smiled at Ai, who was sitting across her seat. Ai loved her like this. She was full of emotion; she never hid it. The way her emotion flew over her being made his soul complete. She was like a fresh breath of wind whose presence he dearly treasured.

She asked him, "Mikaze-senpai, what is love?"

He stared at her smiling face, then blinked. Surprisingly, this was the only question which he had yet the answer. So far, he could answer all the questions she had in mind, but this was really out his knowledge. He knew not much about love itself.

"Isn't there an explanation on the book you're reading?"

She lowered her gaze back to the book, and nodded. She read it out loud, "Love doesn't begin and end the way we think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up."

"Anyone who falls in love is searching for the missing pieces of themselves."

"To love is to be vulnerable."

She paused, but continued nevertheless.

"Love has nothing to do with what you're expecting to get— only with what you're expecting to give— which is everything."

His eyes widened at the words that were struggling to get into his mind. She didn't notice his expression as she pouted sadly and put the book on the table and said, "But I don't get what it means at all."

He stared at her.

 _Anyone who falls in love is searching for the missing pieces of themselves._

He was searching. For the empty left hand of his chest. He felt emptiness that caused him pain, that caused him to search something in order to fill in the empty feeling. Thank God, that 'something' was closer to him than he expected it to be. She was right there in front of his sight, just waiting for him to claim her at that cold night.

 _To love is to be vulnerable._

He became vulnerable. He felt like his emotions were about to burst; it was barely contained deep inside him. For once, he felt too much. The overflowing emotion was like a harsh wave, driving him into reality over and over again. It made him realize that she was right by his side, that this wasn't a dream.

 _Love is a growing up._

He searched and searched, and he got that precious piece of himself. In order to contain the raging emotions, he had to evolve. He couldn't be the same person, he needed a change; he needed to grow up. With her, he'd do anything. He didn't have anything else to lose anymore. He'd become her _everything_.

 _To love is to give everything._

It wasn't what he expected to receive. He wasn't expecting anything from her. He was expecting to give everything of himself towards her very being. He wanted her to feel the touch of emotions swirling inside him. He wanted her to know how much he had waited for her. And now, he'd spill everything and paint their colors as one.

"Senpai? Mikaze-senpai…?"

Her voice brought him back to reality. He smiled at her confused face. She was really cute being likes this. He couldn't say anything else. He was thankful that she came into his life. She was now his everything. Of course, she didn't know that yet. She would, soon.

"Kanoko."

She blinked. "Yes?"

"Come here."

She blinked again, but complied. She leaned in towards his direction, pushing her hands on the table. She stared at his serious but calm expression. She was expecting him to show her something on his book, but she was wrong.

She wasn't disappointed, though.

Ai had leaned into her face and kissed her.

Her eyes widened at his action, but she didn't push him off. She was surprised by the new feeling, but she felt everything. She felt the flow of emotions he was feeling. She could feel his emptiness, his longing of the piece he was missing all this time. The pain he felt was now cured, because of her presence. She gasped.

He was the same as her.

That night at the park was the moment she felt emptiness in her chest. She searched for the lost components, but to no avail. She didn't know herself or anyone. She hoped to find the missing components she'd forgotten to fill in this empty feeling. She'd do anything to _not_ feel anything like this.

However, fate made a different call.

It brought him to her. She was saved that night. Her whole being was filled and touched by his kindness. He took care of her like the most precious thing in the world. His touch was tender and filled with affection that she was flustered and speechless. What more would she expect? This was already more than enough. This was her everything.

When he pulled away, he touched her cheek with his cold hand. They stared into each other's eyes affectionately.

"Do you understand now?"

She smiled, her glimmering violet eyes clashed with his cyan ones. She leaned into his hand a little bit,

"Mikaze-senpai..."

His eyes widened slightly as his heart stopped beating at that moment.

"...love is _you_."

He seemed surprised by her sudden remark, but he smiled nevertheless.

"So are you."

He had found it, the answer he was seeking for so long.

 _What is love?_

 _ **You**_.

 _And so I will sing to the light on the sea_

 _._

 _To those rainbow-colored prairie with you_

 _._

 _._

' _Love'_ _strongly,_

 _._

 _gentler and more beautiful than the spring breeze_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _ **I love you'**_

 _._

 _._

 _Says the piano's music score_

 _._

 _It's quickly written_

* * *

"Mikaze-senpai."

"Ai." She blinked.

"Huh?"

"Call me Ai."

She smiled cheerfully at him. "Ai."

He turned his whole attention to her. "Hmm?"

She smiled. "How did you become an idol?"

Her favourite cyan-colored eyes of his were staring at her, and she liked it.

"I was expected to become one. At age 11, I took numerous lessons without sleep to master everything about being an idol. I began understanding the pleasures and difficulties in singing. When I'm 13, I debuted as an idol. I became a professional arranger and composer at 14."

Her eyes widened in amazement.

"Ai-kun, you're like a prodigy. You work hard."

He smiled at her remark. She was full of surprises herself. She scanned the next question.

"Oh, oh! What about a kanji? Which one would you choose to represent yourself?"

Without thinking, he said, "Ai."

She blinked. "Ai, as in love?"

He nodded.

"Okay. Next, do you believe in fortune telling?"

He shook his head no. "No. I don't believe that our future is definite and limited."

She laughed. "Ai-kun, your way of thinking is the straightest of all!"

She put a cross next to the fortune telling question. She read the next one,

"What about favorite sport?"

He nodded. "Marathons."

"Do you consider yourself an adult?"

He shook his head. "No. I believe I'm still a child because my existence is incomplete. I'm inexperienced at many things and there are many things that I haven't discovered yet."

She gaped at his answer. She shook her head to break out of her trance. She couldn't help but feel that Mikaze-senpai— she meant Ai-kun— looked cooler that moment. She blushed at the thought.

"What about… your type of girl?"

His eyes quickly flickered to meet hers, but there was something different in them. She instantly became flustered.

"I like a girl who is full of emotions and up front with me and also has nice skin."

She blushed further when he stared at her intently with those eyes. She averted her gaze from him and looked at the next question she'd listed for him. She quickly asked him the next one,

"U-Um, what kind of person are you?"

He leaned in closer, their faces now inches apart. His breath was on her face as she shivered slightly. He said in a low voice, his gaze boring onto hers,

"The consuming kind."

Hot air came out from the top of her head. She couldn't help it anymore. This situation was too intense for her!

"Waaah Mikaze-senpai don't stand too close!"

She raised her hands in front of her eyes and averted her eyes from his, embarrassed. He blinked and smirked, then said,

"Kano, I told you to call me Ai."

She didn't hear him though, her face red.

 _Searching for the left hand side of my chest_

 _._

 _I finally found the same_ _ **'something'**_ _as you_

 _._

 _._

' _ **Soul'**_

 _._

 _._

is what you called _this strong fleeting warmth_

 _._

 _At least, for now,_ with all my might

 _._

 _The reason to live will be changed by this ballad_

 _._

 _Through our_ _ **kiss**_

 _._

 _ **We'll share all the sadness and joy.**_

* * *

 _What is love but acceptance of the other, whatever he is._

 **The End.**

* * *

A/N: Those song lyrics were so touching and deep, weren't they? They were from the song _Mune no Kodou_ by Mikaze Ai. Of course, if you're huge fans of Ai you'd know already. The song arrangements and lyrics fit him perfectly that I resisted the urge to cry when listening to the music as I wrote the entire story.

The random questions that Kanoko asked Ai was basically from the trivia at Uta no Prince-Sama Wikia. And I made Kanoko confessed to Ai because _Ai preferred to be the one confessed to rather than the one confessing._ That's what the trivia said. Haha.

This fic has been beta-ed by _Michlynx_. Though she preferred being called 'someone awesome', haha! Thank you so much for your huge help. You're a lifesaver!

Anyway, thanks for reading _What is Love_! This is my first oneshot, so please tell me what you think by clicking the review button below!

Review please!

Monday, July 20th 2015.  
cheraurel


End file.
